An improvement in the art of cable-connector fabrication has involved the use of flat multi-conductor cables which can be conductively installed on a connector by crimping them together. This crimping enables knife edged contact terminals or binding posts on the connector to pierce the cable insulation and thereby conductively contact a conductor therein. A relatively high force is required to install the connector on the cable, especially if a large number of conductors exist on the cable, and the force must be uniformly applied to ensure satisfactory conductive contact with all conductors.
Prior art tools for performing this crimping operation to operatively join such cables to connectors have normally been hand tools which have been designed only for a particular type and size of connector. One manufacturer's connector usually does not fit on connector crimping tools made by a competing manufacturer. Further, such hand tools have generally been relatively complex devices including a number of parts to insure the proper closure of jaws on the hand tool against the connector without damaging the connector thereby during crimping. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,516 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,968, wherein such tools are disclosed. Finally, few tools are sufficiently large enough to satisfactorily crimp connectors to cables having a high number of conductors.